


The Bottle Incident

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Inappropriate use of a bottle, Omorashi, Pee, Reader Discretion is Advised, Urination, do I have to do everything myself?, male omorashi, there is barely any soulsborne omo stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.With a raging Blizzard outside and the bathroom being occupied, Laurence found himself in quite a predicament after a long study session.





	The Bottle Incident

**Author's Note:**

> The Soulsborne tag barely has any good Omorashi stuff in it, so I guess I have to step in and provide. Reader discretion is advised, but you have seen the tags, so you completely knew what you are getting into.

Laurence laid down his pen and stretched himself which made his bones crack. With the raging blizzard outside and with how soon it became dark nowadays, he barely had noticed how time had passed while studying and decided that it was time to call it a day. He should grab something to eat and then head to bed. 

Having been hunched over his desk all the time made him feel incredibly cramped, so he got up to shake off his limbs. Once he rose, he noticed the pressing need in his lower belly. 

Glancing at the rather large empty glass on his desk that once had contained water and the fact that he probably had spend several hours at this desk without taking a break, Laurence decided to better take a trek to the bathroom first. 

He could still hold it, but... he wouldn't take any chances. He surely would feel better after relieving himself and wouldn't have to worry about it further. 

A few moments later Laurence stood in front of the public bathroom in Byrgenwerth, staring at the sign that hung at the door “Shower Time.” 

“Well, shit.”, Laurence hissed out. He came at the absolutely wrong time. They had made an agreement that when it was shower time, no one would be allowed to use the bathroom to make things less awkward. And most of the time it was fine that way. Taking a piss while someone was taking a shower always felt extremely awkward and vice versa. 

Sighing, Laurence leaned against the wall. He just needed to wait for shower time to be over. He could hold it a while longer. 

Ten minutes later Laurence wasn't so sure about this anymore. He either had underestimated just how full his bladder was or overestimated his ability to hold it. And shower time could take up to an hour or longer. Crossing his legs under him, nervously jiggling his foot, he tried to take his mind of having to pee. 

Which wasn't exactly easy when he could hear the constant pouring of water through the bathroom door. He needed to blend this all out. He had no other choice but to wait it out. Laurence took a few deep breathes, trying to calm his mind and body. When he wasn't thinking about his body urging to relieve himself, he surely would be able to hold through longer. He just needed to relax. 

Laurence was ripped out of his concentration when he heard Micolash's voice exclaim: “Hey Laurence, needing to go but it's shower time? That's harsh, huh?” 

“Micolash! I just managed to not think about it!”, Laurence complained, staving his thighs together. Having been so bluntly reminded of his full bladder, it started to hurt. His body desperately wanted him to go but he was in that awkward situation of having to deny it its needs. “I really need to go, so please don't mention it anymore...”, Laurence whimpered. 

“Why don't you go pee at a bush outside if you have to go so badly?”, Micolash asked. 

“Oh, maybe, just, because... there is a fucking blizzard going on!”, Laurence shouted, both arms stretched out at Micolash, taking a dramatic step forward. 

He shouldn't have done that. He could feel how a few drops leaked out and he instantly got back to crossing his legs, both hands clutched over his crotch. 

“Micolash, when I have an accident in the next few minutes, please tell nobody.”, he hissed out between clenched teeth. 

“And using the girl's bathroom?”, Micolash asked.

“Shower time too.”, Laurence replied. He of course had already thought about this, if nobody had been there, he could have sneaked into it, but like this... he had been forced to wait. 

“Then just pee in a bottle. I do it all the time.”, Micolash suggested. 

“Micolash, that is disgusting.”, Laurence said, wrinkling his nose. “And you know what is even worse? I am desperate enough to take upon your offer.” 

His body made it very clear that he would have an accident if he wouldn't obey and piss in the next few minutes. 

“Very well, then come with me, I have a suitable bottle in my room.” 

A brief moment later they were in Micolash's room who locked the door behind them and rummaged around in his cupboard. Laurence sat down on Micolash's bed, legs crossed, hands over his crotch, nervously shifting around, just praying for Micolash to find it soon. He had to tighten all his muscles to not accidentally leak a bit more and he really didn't want to stain Micolash's sheets. 

“Ah, here it is.”, Micolash exclaimed, handing Laurence a rather large bottle. “It's head is wide enough so that nothing should spill over, but you still need to take care to position yourself right.”

“At this point I hardly care anymore.”, Laurence said, snatching the bottle. He calmed his breathing. He needed to make sure to not piss all over himself when pulling down his pants. Once he felt that he had his body under control, he turned his back to Micolash, squatted down, unbuttoned his pants, positioned the bottle with his right hand and rummaged for his dick with his left. 

He still almost managed to piss right there and then once he drew his dick from his drawers, but managed to control himself long enough to position it at the head of the bottle. 

Once Laurence could finally let go, he sighed out in relief. The temptation to just close his eyes and relish the feeling of finally being able to pee was strong, but... pissing in a bottle was actually more difficult than it looked like, especially with how intense his stream was after having holding it for so long. 

So Laurence actually had to watch that rather embarrassing deal of relieving himself in a bottle, making sure that he hold it in the right place so that he wouldn't accidentally spill. The room was mostly silent expect for the raging howls of the blizzard outside and so the sound of his stream pattering at the bottom of the glass bottle could be clearly heard, which soon turned into the sound of water splashing once the bottle had filled up a bit. His cheeks turning slightly red at the realization that he indeed had been desperate enough to piss into a bottle, Laurence tried to sit through it with at least some grace. 

“And, feeling better?”, Micolash asked from behind. Laurence startled, almost spilling his piss, but managed to get himself back into position before anything happened. 

“I am still going.”, he said. “And please tell me you don't watch.” 

“Don't worry, I have turned around.” 

“Good.”, Laurence was painfully aware that the bottle now had filled up enough that he could feel his own hot piss through the glass. 

Even though the bottle was rather large, Laurence started to worry what would happen should it completely fill up and he still needed to go. His stream felt like it was going on forever. But luckily, just before the bottle had completely filled up, it turned into a trickle and eventually ceased. 

Laurence decided to wait a little bit more, just in case, but then buttoned himself up and rose once he was sure that his bladder was indeed emptied out. Feeling much better, he picked up the piss filled bottle, turned to Micolash and asked: “So, what are we doing with this?” 

Micolash stared at the bottle. “Woah, it's almost full. You really needed to pee.” 

“Of course, or I wouldn't have pissed in a fucking bottle!”, Laurence screamed, instantly clamping a hand over his mouth. That had been far louder than he wanted to. He just hoped that nobody had heard this. 

“Do whatever you like with it. Use it for experiments. Water some plants with it. Put it in the drinks of people you don't like.”, Micolash said, but when Laurence stared at him with a disgusted face, he quickly said: “That was a joke. I normally just pour it in the toilet once it is free again.” 

“Well.. thanks, Micolash. You saved me from a very sure accident, but still..” Laurence looked left and right. “Please tell nobody ever what happened today. Promise?” 

“I promise.”


End file.
